


You're Enough

by Dragestil



Series: Bows and Bullets [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/Dragestil
Summary: With more snow than expected, Jesse tries to teach Hanzo to let go and relax.





	You're Enough

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see more of my work, please visit my [Tumblr](http://dragestil.tumblr.com)

The cold, spitting rain had lasted well into the night, and at some point in the long darkness it gradually turned into snow. It fell heavy onto the ground and covered the world with a blanket of white. It was still falling in big, fluffy flakes as light began to creep up from the horizon. As the forest began to stir, so too did two weary forms tangled in a cosy bed.

Hanzo was the first to awaken - he always was. He moved slowly and carefully to slip out of the bed and inhaled sharply as his bare feet touched the cool wood floors. He shuffled over to the fireplace, stuffing a few logs in and igniting them quickly. He hoped the room would be comfortable by the time Jesse woke. He hadn’t expected it to get so cold overnight. He pulled Jesse’s red hoodie and dark sweatpants on before heading toward the small kitchen to prepare breakfast. He froze, though, as he finally passed by a window.

Beyond the glass, everything was snow. The porch was buried beneath a thick layer of snow, and it was still falling, no end in sight. He grumbled under his breath. This would definitely put them well behind schedule. Until the snow stopped, they weren’t going anywhere. And even after it had stopped, unless it warmed dramatically, it would still take at least a day for enough snow to melt to make travelling safe enough. He hurried the rest of the way to the kitchen and began to prepare a hearty meal.

Hanzo had learned many things since moving in with Jesse, and first among them was homestyle cooking - not, of course, his home’s style of cooking, but homestyle nonetheless. He sang quietly to himself as he worked, the familiar song in his native tongue serving to occupy and soothe his mind as his body went through the motions of making breakfast. He was lucky Jesse always believed in being well-prepared when it came to food. Otherwise, their supplies may not have been enough to last through a storm. As it was, though, they had plenty of options to choose from and would certainly not need to go hungry.

“What time is it?” Jesse mumbled sleepily from the doorway to the bedroom, and Hanzo turned halfway around to catch sight of him. Their eyes met.

Jesse was rubbing sleep from his eyes as he stood in a t-shirt and boxers. His hair was messy, and he was leaning against the doorframe to prop himself up. He shifted occasionally to rub his feet over each other to keep them warm. Hanzo himself was less than put together, hair pulled back in a messy bun just to keep it out of his face as he cooked. Standing in front of the stove, cooking eggs, his feet were pulled into the sweatpants, and he was standing on the bottoms of them. It left Jesse breathless if he looked too long.

“I don’t know. I did not check. The weather changed while we were sleeping. There is much snow outside now. We will have to stay longer,” Hanzo said, turning back to cooking.

“Good you chopped the extra wood then. You sure you ain’t psychic?” Jesse asked, drawl more pronounced when he wasn’t fully awake and aware of it.

Hanzo smiled without thinking and shook his head. “It was only a mistake, but a lucky one. Perhaps we are favoured by some god.”

Jesse considered Hanzo’s comment, though he wasn’t entirely certain it was meant to be taken seriously. He simply couldn’t let it slip by though. His mind turned to thoughts of some ancient being looking down upon them, holed up in this cabin, and choosing to give them an excuse to relax. It was an attractive idea, especially when one considered the state of things overall. Having a benign deity on their side would be the first truly good turn in far too long.

The past few months had been chaotic. There had been more trouble than usual, and even when they were at home, there was often work to do. Even basic chores like cleaning had become a drain when they barely had a chance to sit down. They were scheduled for three missions this very week. But now they were ‘trapped,’ prisoners of the still falling snow. There would be no missions or briefings or anything until the weather cleared up. For the moment, they were in their own private bubble, far away from the responsibilities and tedium of their usual lives.

Jesse crossed the room quietly and slid up behind Hanzo, breathing out a word of warning before getting too close. It had only taken one elbow directly into his diaphragm to learn not to wordlessly sneak up behind Hanzo. He wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist as he sidled up to him and pressed his chest into Hanzo’s back. He leaned down to settle his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder and took a deep breath.

“I think we gotta be favoured. And we gotta be grateful. Ain’t every day you get outta work for nothin’. We got time to relax now,” he said as he looked out the window over the sink. He still wasn’t entirely used to seeing snow, but it had become familiar enough to be a comforting sight at the least. It often meant a lighter mood, if only because snowball fights were almost inevitable.

Hanzo hummed in thought as he turned off the stove and shifted slightly to begin arranging the omelettes and French toast onto plates for them both. He grabbed them and tilted his head toward the kitchen table.

“We should use some of this time to eat breakfast.”

“Always so practical,” Jesse murmured, “and here I’m talkin’ about doin’ nothin’ all day.”

Hanzo smiled, slipping from Jesse’s grasp and carrying the plates over to the table. He set them down and glanced over his shoulder to catch sight of Jesse. He took a deep breath. Jesse was standing in front of the window, and with light catching on big and bright snowflakes outside, he seemed radiant. It warmed Hanzo from his very core.

“We can do nothing after we have eaten.”

“You know how to do nothing?”

“You have seen me meditate. Is that not nothing?”

“Hanzo Shimada, was that a joke? Are you telling jokes now?”

Jesse chuckled as Hanzo sighed and shook his head, sitting down in front of one of the plates. He motioned for Jesse to follow suit.

“I hope everything tastes good.”

“All your food tastes good.”

“That is not what it seemed like when I made you lunch the first time.”

Jesse laughed again as he sat down opposite Hanzo. He pressed his palms together at chest level and bowed his head slightly.

“I dunno how to say it in Japanese or anythin’, but thank you for the food. You really didn’t have to,” Jesse said, the quiet in his voice speaking volumes of his absolute sincerity. It made Hanzo smile all the way into his eyes, whole expression softened and warmed.

“You are welcome, Jesse.”

“You’re too good to me.”

“I can only hope to always be good enough for you.”

“No need to hope there, Hanzo. Already done it.”


End file.
